A Weasley Valentine's Day
by arthursmolly
Summary: Arthur and Molly find some quiet time on Valentine's Day. Takes place during HBP.


A/N: This fic came to me over Valentine's Day, but I only recently got the chance to write it. Enjoy and please R&R!

Arthur Weasley smiled at the woman beside him and pressed his lips to her forehead. They were resting on their sides facing each other with their fingers entwined by their heads in the space between their pillows. With his free hand, he brushed a stray hair away from her face, his fingers just barely caressing her cheek as he did so.

"Molly, sweetheart, wake up," he whispered, gently squeezing her hand, causing her to stir slightly, but not to wake. "Mollywobbles, darling, wake up," he repeated, and this time Molly's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her husband's voice.

"Wh-What is it, Arthur?" She asked, yawning.

"Good morning, my Molly." He kissed her sweetly before adding, "Happy Valentine's Day, darling."

"Good morning, Arthur, and Happy Valentine's Day to you too," she replied, snuggling closer to his warmth. "Do you have to go into the office today?"

"Not at all, I have today off, so I can spend it with my lovely wife."

Molly blushed slightly at his comment and kissed him before nestling her head under his chin. "So if we wanted to, we could spend the entire day right here, expressing our love for each other?"

"We certainly could, we've got this big, empty, Burrow all to ourselves," Arthur said, giving her a wolfish grin.

Molly's smile widened at the prospect of staying in bed with her husband and she kissed him innocently on his lips.

"Molly, wait a second," Arthur stated, pulling away as she opened her mouth to him.

"What's wrong Arthur? Don't you want to—?"

"Of course I do," Arthur said quickly, interrupting her and stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "Don't you want your present first?"

"You didn't have to get me anything," she began, but he quickly silenced her with a kiss.

"I know I don't have to, but you mean the world to me, Mollywobbles," Arthur said, burying his face in her hair, "and I want to give you gifts on the little holidays, especially because I'm not able to be home as often as I'd like."

A sad smile crossed Molly's face and she nodded against his neck. "It's not your fault though," she whispered, slipping her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"Hush love. I know its rather lonely around here for you, what with me at work until all hours of the night and no little ones around to look after," he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and shifted, causing her to whimper, and retrieved her present. "So," he continued, nudging a medium sized gift bag decorated with pink and red tissue paper towards her, "I thought I'd get you something you could use while you were waiting for me."

She gave him a puzzled look as she took the bag, taking the items out one at a time, setting them on the bed between her and her husband as she sat up.

"What's all this?" She asked, eyeing the several bottles of liquid and an object that was the color of Arthur's eyes, and looked suspiciously like Arthur's manhood.

"Well, uh, Mollywobbles, do you, you know, fantasize while I'm at work and uh, masturbate?"

Molly giggled as her husband blushed furiously and curled back up beside him. "Of course I do, Arthur." She replied, kissing his cheek. Arthur had been working ten and fourteen hour days at the Ministry, something he hadn't done since she had been pregnant with their last child and only daughter, Ginny. "What do you think I do all day?" She paused as she realized what she had been implying, and kissed his cheek before adding, "I mean, I don't do it all day, every day, but being the only one home, my mind tends to wander…"

"I know what you meant, Mollywobbles," he replied, kissing her lips sweetly and slipping an arm around her before he continued. "Well, I got some things for you that you can use alone and some that we can use together."

"You're sweet, Arthur."

"I know, Molly. Now," he picked up one of the bottles, showing it to his wife as he explained. "This, my dear sweetheart, is massage oil, so I can give you a good rub down before our lovemaking to help get you into the mood, or after you've had a rough day,"

"Is it scented?" She asked, her face breaking into a wide smile as she took the bottle from him.

"Of course it is. I bought six different scents, as I didn't know which you'd like best," he responded, gesturing to five other bottles like the one she was holding and he patiently waited while she sampled the different scents. He smiled as he remembered the way the clerk had watched him as he had spent a good half an hour picking out which scent he thought his wife would enjoy, but not being able to decide on just one, he had bought the six that he had decided were the best candidates.

"You did good," she said, snuggling back up to him, "I like them all, but I like the rose scent the best."

"Ah, Fireside Passion? Well, that'll just have to be the one I use on you first then," he commented, kissing the top of her head.

"Is that what it's called? What about the rest of them?"

"Well, lets see, there's Paris by Moonlight, Twilight Passion, and uh," he paused, floundering for the other names, but then decided that it didn't really matter, as he had already made his wife happy. "Does it matter, Molly-girl?"

"No, I was just wondering, Arthur." She kissed him softly, resting her head against his shoulder and eyeing the remaining items on the bed that had somehow ended up closer to their feet. "What's the rest of this stuff then, Arthur?"

He used his foot to bring the bottle closer to his hand and picked it up. "This is warming liquid and lubricant, Mol."

"Warming liquid?" She asked, as she had never heard of such a thing before.

"Yes, warming liquid." He replied, opening the bottle and placing a small drop on the back of her hand, rubbing it in with his thumb.

"That's amazing," she gasped, as she felt the skin on the back of her hand grow warm. "And its lubricant too? Merlin, I bet it feels bloody amazing in _that_ area."

"We'll just have to find out then, won't we?" he whispered, kissing her innocently.

"Arthur?" Molly asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them after the kiss.

"Hmm?" He asked, feeling her bury her head against his neck and cuddle closer.

"I love you, you know."

"Yes, I know, Molly. I love you too." He said, hugging her tight, allowing his hand to travel up and down her back, more than content to lay there with her in his arms.

"What's that other thing you bought?"

"Oh, that?" He replied, pointing to the remaining object, and kissing his wife's forehead as she nodded. He picked it up and handed it to her, before he continued. "Ah, this is especially for you, my dear." He watched a puzzled look cross her features and supplied, "It's a dildo and a vibrator, Mol, exclusively for your use." He reached over and turned it on, causing a humming sound to fill their room. Molly fingered it a bit and found that she enjoyed the sensations that it offered.

"Thank you so much, Arthur. I can't tell you how many times I've had to quit because my wrist was getting tired." She placed a chaste kiss on his lips before she continued. "This can stimulate me and I can just lay here and enjoy myself."

"You can, but as it's also a dildo, you can pretend I'm here satisfying you as well." When Molly raised an eyebrow at him, he continued. "Like this," he whispered into her ear, reaching for the regular lubricant they kept in his bedside table and put a fair amount on to the toy. He rolled onto his side so he could access her better and worked at removing her knickers with one hand. He put it against her clitoris, causing her to gasp and rock her hips as Arthur moved to gently enter her with the dildo.

"Arthur," she whimpered, as she began arching her hips at the sensations she was beginning to feel while he thrust into her.

"How does it feel, Mollywobbles?"

"Wonderful, it feels exactly like you."

He kissed her sweetly as he increased speed and focused on pleasuring her. He turned the vibrator on high as her breath became short and spastic while she arched violently. Arthur felt himself become hard as he watched his wife reach her climax, and he began passionately kissing her, forgetting about the vibrator.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Molly managed to gasp out as he kissed her, still quaking in ecstasy at the sensations she was feeling due to the dildo.

"Merlin Molly, can't a man make love to his wife?" He asked, pressing kisses to her neck as his hands roamed her body.

"Of course you can, Arthur." She said, clutching at his back as he moved above her, showering her with kisses, working at removing her clothing.


End file.
